Mannequin Twisty
by ClusterLizzy
Summary: My first Twisty/Lexx/Mannequin 2 crossover. Twisty is the legendary mannequin and it's up to his true love to set him free and release his soul from Mordrake. Based on some of my roleplay between my Zev and a Twisty. Twisty/Zev
1. Chapter 1

Mannequin 3: Twisty the Clown

-My first Twisty/Lexx/Mannequin 2 crossover. Twisty is the legendary mannequin and it's up to his true love to set him free and release his soul from Mordrake. Based on some of my roleplay between my Zev and a Twisty. Twisty/Zev

Characters: Twisty the Clown, Zev Bellringer, Edward Mordrake, Stanley Tweedle, Isambard Prince, Kai, Reginald Priest, Bunny Priest, Dandy Mott, Xev Bellringer

It happened to be Halloween night of 1952. Twisty is sitting by the campfire and just visited by Edward Mordrake.

Edward: Please, remove your mask, or the next time won't be so polite.

Twisty, at first hesitant, slowly removes his mask and only to reveal his hideous and disfigured face.

Edward: Now, tell me your story.

Twisty, unable to do so, puts up his has to pause at Twisty.

Edward: Calm yourself, clear your mind and tell me.

Twisty: (from his mind) It was 1943...

Edward: Ah, the world in flames. People were in need of clowns and laughter.

Twisty: (from his mind) I was a Special Childrens Clown, at Rusty Westchester's Traveling Carnival. I made them laugh.

(Flashback of Twisty in 1943, he was making balloon animals for children and making them laugh)

Twisty: (from his mind) I loved the children, but not the freaks. They were mean.

(Flashback of two male dwarves conspiring to get rid of Twisty. Later, Twisty is coming out of his trailer and the two dwarves call him over.

Dwarf 1: Hey you, simpleton.

Dwarf 2: Come sit with us and have a smoke.

Twisty sits with him, and after taking a drag, chokes on the cigerette smoke.

Twisty: Burns my throat.

Dwarf 2: "It burns my throat" How come you talk so stupid?

Dwarf 1: Did your mama drop you on your head?

Twisty: How did you know that? It wasn't her fault. Too many cocktails.

The two dwarves laugh in his face, which Twisty took offensively.

Twisty: It wasn't so funny.

Dwarf 2: It was funny, alright.

Dwarf 1: Oh, and I hear you like to take advantage of the little kiddies.

Dwarf 2: And you take advantage of them, cause they think your a simpleton.

Twisty: Hey, I love the kids. I didn't do anything bad.

Dwarf 1: That's not what they say.

Dwarf 2: The cops are gonna put you in jail.

Twisty rises to his feat and becomes even more offensive.

Twisty: Nah, jail is for bad people. I'm a good person. Mama said so.

Dwarf 2: You hear that? I think the cops are coming.

Dwarf 1: You better scram, simpleton, and you better run extra fast.

After scaring off Twisty, he runs off into the woods.)

Edward: I never cared for dwarves. Power mad, really.

Twisty: (from his mind) Word travels fast in the carny circuit. I couldn't be a clown any more. So, I came back to Jupiter, but my mama had died.

(A flashback of Twisty in his trailer and making his own toys from garbage and then at the local toy store and trying to sell his whirligigs.

Clerk: The kids are not gonna go for these.

Twisty: (picks up another toy) I bet this would be a big hit with the kiddies.

Clerk: I said no.

Twisty, grabs a toy, and tries to hand it to a kid in the toy store.

Twisty: Hey kid, isn't this your favorite toy? I know better, than anyone else, what kids want.

Clerk: Stay away from him. You're the twisted type that does stuff to kids.

Twisty: That's a lie. That's a very bad lie.

Twisty, getting defensive, wrecks a shelf of toys out of anger.

Twisty: (shouts) I'm a good person!

Clerk: Get out of here, or I'll call the police.

Twisty, walks out of the store, in tears. Back in his trailer, he holds a shotgun in his mouth.

Twisty: (from his mind) I thought, I am so dumb, I can't even kill myself.

After pulling the triger, Twisty is seen later with a bandage around his face and is looking into a mirror.

Twisty: (from his mind) Then I had one good idea.

Later, is shown at a Freak Show and is wearing a creepy-looking mask over his disfigured face. Even then, he is rejected, and goes mad)

Twisty: (from his mind) The children forgot that they loved me. The freaks were stealing them just like before.

Edward: And the children?

Twisty: (from his mind) I saved them from the freaks. (shouts) The evil, mean freaks! (calms down) I put on a funny show for them and gave them candy. I am a good clown.

Edward: I have met many, a craven killer, but you made the demon weep.

Twisty: (from his mind) I don't understand.

Edward: Stand up, Clown.

Edward demanded. Twisty stood up and Edward's demon side, stabs Twisty to death with a dagger, and Twisty falls over dead.

Twisty's essence, rises to his feet, and looks over to Mordrake. Twisty, now relieved, that he can speak again.

Twisty: So, what happens now?

Edward: You will accompany me, for eternity, as a ghost.

Twisty: But, what if I don't want that? Could I go back?

Edward: To being mortal? Is that what you want? I saved you from pain and suffering.

Twisty: And I thank you for that. But, I may want to go back. There's something, I had yet, to do.

Edward: Like what?

Twisty: Fall in love. Have somebody love me. My mama always wanted me to settle down, but decided to fullfil my ambition as a clown first.

Edward: Okay, fine. You will have one chance, at love. True love, in fact. A woman, must love you for who you really are. And it has to be pure love, then I will give you mortality.

Twisty: How will, I find love, if I'm not mortal.

Edward: You will see.

It is now the end of November of 2014 and in Jupiter, Florida. There is a local Fair and inside a circus tent, is a statue of Twisty the Clown. A mannequin that looks like Twisty himself, in a clean version of his clown suit, his cone hat and his iconic face mask.

There seems to be a story telling of Twisty, as told by a carny to like ten other people in the room.

Carny: ...Now, that is the story of the murderous clown of Jupiter. Of course, not many believe, that he really has a name, but he did exist.

Person 1: Is it true, that he really have, a face?

Carny: When his body was found by the police, his lower face was disfigured. When the mannequin was made, we did our best to reconstruct on what he would actually look like.

Person 2: Is that how he died?

Carny: From police reports, he was stabbed in the chest. His facial wound happened before he died.

Person 3: And is it true that the clown is going on tour?

Carny: Yes. So, if you're going Pennsylvania, make sure to stop by Prince & Company in Philadelphia.

After the carny leads the tour group out of the tent, the mannequin is approached by Mordrake.

Edward: Soon, my favorite clown, will have the opportunity to find true love. And, I will accompany you as you do so.

Now, on the Lexx, the most powerful spaceship in the universe and is parked over by the moon. On the bridge, the crew makes plans to go down to Earth.

Stanley: I don't know about you loveslaves, but I don't wanna ever go back down to Earth.

Stanley says, in his red jumpsuit-security guard uniform, and leaning forward on the pedistal.

Xev: Well, I am adventurous...

Zev: ...And I want to look for a man.

Says Xev, the loveslave-cluster lizard hybrid and her cloned younger sister. Zev, cloned by Prince, with his help from scientists on Earth.

Zev: Also, Prince has his own store, and we would like to check it out.

Kai, now alive thanks to Prince, speaks.

Kai: Stanley, it would do the ladies good, if they got off the Lexx for a while. You too.

Stanley: Do I have to?

Xev: And what will you do on the Lexx, Stan? Be bored?

Zev: So, come with us, and have fun.

Stanley: You know, everytime you two go exploring, we end up being a magnet for trouble. Prince could have something up his sleeve.

Xev: Ugh! Get over Prince being evil, already. He has created my sister and brought Kai back to life. He hasn't done anything evil, to us, ever since.

Kai: Well, I'm going with Zev and Xev, so that will leave you by yourself.

Zev: Can you come with us, Stan?

Stanley: If I come along, what's in it for me?

Xev: You could get lucky while you're down there.

Zev: You need it.

Stanley: Fine, I'll go. If anything happens, I'm blaming you (pointing at Xev).

Xev: Fine, let's go. Prince gave Kai, the coordinates, to his new store.

Stanley: Let's go, then.

As the Lexx crew fly down to Earth, "Wake Up" by Gene Miller plays. Also plays, as when the crew lands their moth outside the store, they see a cardboard display of the infamous killer clown. The crew, especially Zev, takes notice of it.

Zev: Look, a display, of a man in funny-looking clothes and a mask. What is that about?

Just like her sister, Zev can't read. Kai translate it for her.

Kai: It's about an upcoming presentation, of an infamous murder clown, from the early 1950's from a place called Jupiter.

Zev: What is a clown?

Stanley: Clowns are supposed to be funny and try to make people laugh. Mostly children. However, this one wasn't so funny.

Xev: Interesting.

Stanley: And that is one creepy-looking mask.

Zev: Well, I don't find him creepy at all. Just look at the picture. Looks like a harmless clown.

Stanley: (scoffs) You would say that.

Kai: May we, go inside, and see what Prince is up to?

Xev: Sure, that's why we came here.

Zev, Xev and Stanley follow Kai through the front door of the department store, Prince & Company. Inside and at the front desk, they see Prince, who has been waiting for them.

Prince: So glad, the four of you, could make it. How do you like my new store?

Stanley: It's beneath you, Prince. You're used to ruling your own world, not a department store.

Prince: Yes, but I have changed. Prince & Company fits me so well.

Stanley: I can see why. The store is named "Prince".

Xev changes the subject.

Xev: And what's with the new sign? What is the infamous killer clown?

Prince: Well, I made a deal with a Mr Mordrake, to display his clown figure, to get the legend around. When I first heard of this "killer clown", I just couldn't miss this chance.

Kai: Why? Because the clown is evil, as yourself?

Prince: Could be.

At that moment, Reginald Priest, who is one of Prince's lackies, storms in the lobby and interruptions.

Priest: Excuse me, my Prince.

Prince: (annoyed) What is it now?

Priest: I got a call, about the delivery, of the clown doll. Something happened to it.

Prince: Nothing better happen to it, or I will make you suffer.

Priest: Well Bunny, not being so careful, was bringing it over and it had an accident. She's okay, but the clown suit is dirty.

Prince: Well, don't worry about it. According the the clown's story, his body was found in a filthy clown suit.

Priest: Please don't punish us.

Prince: Well, I'm not the one you have to worry about, it's Mr Mordrake. It is, after all, his clown statue.

Priest: Yes, my Prince.

Zev: So, where is the clown? I wanna see.

Priest: In the storage area and a safe place, so nothing more happens to it.

Prince: Why you want to know?

Stanley: After just finding out about clowns, she wants to see one up close.

Prince: Well, I can't underestimate a cluster lizard and her curious nature, now can we?

Prince, looking over at Priest, and giving him an order.

Prince: Priest, why don't you take them to the back, and show them the clown.

Priest: Yes, my Prince.

Priest leads the Lexx crew to the back of the store and where all the mannequins are kept. In one area, specifically laid out, for the infamous clown. The crew, taking in the amazement of the statue, except Stanley. Stanley thinks that Zev's sudden interest in clowns is a waste of time.

Zev: Wow, looks taller in person.

Priest: According to Prince and his research, the clown is actually this tall and pretty accurate to scale.

Kai: As I thought I knew everything, I find this fascinating.

Stanley: Looks like, one clown, short of a circus to me. If you catch my drift.

Xev: The clown is made of wood, so don't expect us to understand, Stan.

Priest: Well, he was around while the event of Fraulein Elsa's Cabinet of Curiosities. He could have been part of that.

Zev: What is Fraulein Elsa's Cabinet of Curiosities?

Kai: A Freak Show.

Stanley: A what?

Kai: In the beginning of the 20th century here on Earth, people with physical abnormalities, were considered freaks and outcasts. They found haven in traveling circus and carnivals.

Xev: Interesting.

Zev: What happened to the Freak Show?

Priest: Well after the early 1950's, they just became less popular. Television was becoming popular, so no had any reason to go out to pay money money for shows.

Stanley: So, they just died out?

Priest: Exactly.

Zev, back with her attention, towards the clown.

Zev: Poor clown. If only we knew, who he really was, and why he became a killer.

Kai: And no one will ever know.

Priest: Cause he could never talk. Another fact was that he didn't have a mouth. His lower jaw, was missing, when the police found his body on November 1st, 1952.

Stanley: (disgusted) Ugh, that is disgusting.

Xev: Couldn't imagine how he lived without one.

Zev: Poor, sad clown.

Priest: A silent killer, as it were.

Stanley: Anything else, we can do, around here?

Priest: Yes, you can take a look through the department store and we can all grab lunch.

Xev: Sounds good to me.

next chapter coming soon...


	2. Chapter 2

The continuation of Mannequin Twisty...

Stan, Xev and Kai follow Priest out of the storage area. Zev, curious about the clown, stays behind to stare at it. Apparently, the curiosity part of her nature, is getting the best of her. She starts feeling empathy for the statue and approaches it.

Zev: I don't know why you are so scary, but I'm not afraid of you, and don't know why. It's like, I know you have a story, and have a right to be heard. Maybe, you weren't always a murderous clown, so I am curious about you.

Zev says, staring at his face and deep into his plastic brown eyes. She touches the face, inspecting the detail of the clown's make-up, and starts inspecting the frilly detail around his neck.

Zev: You poor clown. What happened to you? Why you so important to Prince?

Then, she inspects the creepy-looking mask and has an idea.

Zev: Maybe, without this mask, you can speak. Just a thought, even if you can't.

Just as Zev gently removes the mask, she steps away to examine it. In seconds, from Twisty's point of view, looks around the room and becomes disoriented.

Twisty: Where am I?

Zev, with her back facing Twisty, answers and thinking it is Stan.

Zev: In the storage room, at Prince & Comapny, silly. Just curious about the infamous clown.

As she turns around, with the mask still in her hand, she sees the exact clown waving at her.

Twisty: Hello, Mam, can you tell me how I got here?

Zev: (freaks out) Woah! You were a statue. This can't be real.

Twisty: I'm not a statue, Mam. I don't mean to frighten you.

He doesn't seem scary. How could he? He had the sweetest, child-like voice, she ever heard.

Zev: (confused) You're not gonna kill me, are you?

Twisty: (confused) Why would I? I am a good person.

Zev: So, why are you famous for being a killer clown?

Twisty: I'm not sure. I assure you, that I am misunderstood.

Zev: I knew, when I first saw you as a mannequin, that you looked innocent.

Twisty: So, how did I get here, anyways? Last thing, I remember, was talking talking to this Edward Mordrake. Then the next, that happened, I'm standing here.

Before Zev could answer him, a younger man comes parading in storage room with Prince. They see Zev, facing the clown, with the mask in her hands. Twisty pretends to be still and motionless.

Prince: Zev, why are you still back here?

Zev: Guarding the clown?

Prince: Well, this is Mr Dandy Mott, and he's Mr Mordrake's accomplice. He's here, to check the progress, of the Mordrake's national treasure.

Dandy: What happened to his outfit? It was clean.

Prince: (lies) Well, my assistant wanted to make his costume, more real to the one he wore during those murders.

Dandy: Oh, I see. Just, make sure, nothing else happens to it.

Prince: Dually noted.

Dandy: Well, good to see that the clown is okay. Now, I gotta go to the airport, to pick up Mr Mordrake. Mr Prince, he would like to meet you in person.

Prince: I'm looking forward to it.

After Dandy leaves with Prince, Zev waits a few seconds, before saying something to the clown.

Zev: Well, they're gone.

Twisty: Good. I really don't like him.

Zev: Don't like who?

Twisty: Dandy. He is so mean. And what is a national treasure?

Zev: It means you're valuable, I guess.

Twisty: Valuable as a murderous clown? Well, I don't like it.

At that moment, Zev gets an idea.

Zev: You know, we don't have to stay back here.

Twisty: Where can we go?

Zev: Just out. Maybe, I can get to know you, a little better.

Twisty: Get to know me? I don't know your name.

Zev, at that moment, sees this sweet and misunderstood clown, as a man and since she is a love slave, she is curious to know more about him.

Zev: I'm Zev Bellringer. And you are?

Twisty: My circus name is Twisty the Clown.

Zev: Well, nice to meet you, Twisty. Would you like to go out? You must be hungry.

Twisty: I am, Ms Zev.

Zev: Then, let's get out of here.

Twisty then, follows Zev. As Twisty follows her down the hall, he notices the mask in her hand.

Twisty: Zev, where did you get that mask?

Zev: You were wearing it, silly. I took it off, cause I wanted to see your face.

Twisty: I wore that mask, cause I was a failure, at trying to kill myself. Would my disfigured face have bothered you?

Zev: A little, but not enough to scare me off or anything. I would eventually accept it, cause that's what you were.

Twisty: Well, it makes me happy, to hear that.

Zev and Twisty, smile back at eachother, as they walk out through the store and leaving together.

Now, at the local airport, as Prince and Dandy await with the Lexx crew to meet Edward Mordrake with anticipation. Mordrake, dressed in black and a top hat, gets off a small plane and meets with Dandy and Prince, as the Lexx crew watches and listens.

Edward: Dandy, so nice of you to be here, (to Prince) and you must be Mr Prince.

Mordrake introduces as they both shake hands.

Prince: Mr Mordrake, we need to talk about, a presentation with your statue.

Edward: Yes, my clown statue is my most prized possesion. I want, a proper presentation, so I could bring more tourist to Jupiter, Florida.

Prince: Well, you won't be disappointed.

Edward: So, who is helping you, with the presentation?

Prince: Well, the people behind me, of course.

Stan, at that moment, speaks up for himself and his crew.

Stanley: Hey Prince, you never mentioned, that we were going to help you.

Prince: Stanley, I brought back your dead man and Xev's long-lost sister, so you owe me.

Edward: Interesting. Mr Prince, may I ask, how you are able to do so?

Prince: I'm an evil being, capable of so many things, such as bringing people back to life.

Edward: And taking life? I can do that as well.

Stan, at that moment, notices that Zev is missing.

Stanley: Kai and Xev, have you seen the other Zev?

Kai: I thought she was with us.

Xev: Same here. Where could she have gone?

Dandy interrupts their discussion.

Dandy: If you mean, that blue-haired girl, I seen her with the clown statue.

Xev: Well, we never had clowns where we're from, so she's now curious about them.

Dandy: Nothing better happen to it, cause it will be on your hands.

Xev: Well, I know my sister, and she is very careful.

Mordrake interrupts them, seeming in a hurry.

Edward: Well Mr Prince, I do hope this presentation goes well, or will be in the hands of your friends.

Prince: I never break my deals.

Dandy: We shall see.

Edward: Come along, Dandy. Let's find a place to settle, before discussing more presentation details in the morning.

Dandy: (to Prince) See you all tomorrow.

After Dandy and Mordrake leaves, Stanley is not happy with Prince.

Stanley: So Prince, what kind of presentation are we talking about, and when does it half to be done?

Prince: The presentaion will be in two days and it will be carnival themed. A carnival theme, of the 1950's, of course.

Xev: No thanks to you, it has to be perfect, cause you offered this Mordrake our lives if it isn't.

Kai: Mr Prince, may I ask, is Mr Mordrake like you?

Prince: He is an entity like me, yes. But, the only difference is, that I am much older and stronger than he is and he is of this Earth.

Stanley: Figures as much.

Kai: And of Dandy?

Prince: The descendant, of a psychotic serial killer, from the same time period. Dandy's distant relative knew the clown briefly, which inspired him to kill.

Xev: Explains Dandy's attachment to the clown. His grandfather knew him.

Kai: So it would seem.

Prince: Anyways, let's all go back the department store. You three have a lot to do.

Stanley: You are so evil.

Back on Zev and Twisty's date, they are walking along the sidewalk and passing by local shops and diners.

Zev: So, other than Twisty, do you have a real name?

Twisty: At the Carnival, freaks called me Jo Simpleton, so it stuck.

Zev: What's a simpleton?

Twisty: It means "simple-minded". I must admit, you are the first person, who hasn't asked why I talk differently than most people.

Zev: Honestly, I think you have a sweet-kind voice.

Twisty: Thank you. That means a lot.

Zev changes the subject.

Zev: So, are you hungry? You gotta be, since you haven't ate in years.

As they were walking, Twisty looks across the street and sees a Fair going on. A lit ferris wheel, a merry-go-round and tons of consession stands.

Twisty: Oh my goodness.

Zev: What is it?

Twisty: Is that a carnival? It looks like a carnival.

Zev: You wanna go check it out?

Twisty: Oh yes, please. It would mean a lot. And we can get a corn dog, or something, to eat.

Twisty gets excited and waits for Zev to make a kind gesture.

Zev: I never been to one before. It sure looks like fun, so let's go check it out.

Twisty: Oh, you will have a blast.

Twisty and Zev, hurry across the street, and make it over to the carnival. Inside, they first walk passed the ticket booth and take amazement at the rides before them. Some of them, Twisty hasn't seen, cause there wasn't much rides from his clown days. Some appear to be really fast and height-defying. Zev, has never been to a carnival, but being half cluster lizard, she'll try anything out of curiosity.

Twisty: Things have certainly changed since my clown days.

Zev: For the good, right?

Twisty: Sure. My favorite is the merry-go-round. Wanna try that first? Then you pick next.

Zev: Sure. Sounds like fun.

Twisty and Zev, approach the merry-go-round, and get on horses beside eachother.

Zev: So, you hold onto the pole?

Twisty: Yeah, so when we go around, you don't fall off.

Zev, holds tightly of the pole, as she is startled by the first motion. Up, down and around in a constent circle. Zev, beginning to enjoy the feeling, looks over to Twisty, who is smiling like big kid. Seeing him, smiling wide, she couldn't help but smile back. In the back of her mind, she thinks, "this guy doesn't look like a killer".

After the ride stops, they both get off and Zev stops at the most interesting ride. The Hurricane.

Zev: Let's try that one.

Twisty, has seen this ride in his clown days, but it looks much more advanced now.

Twisty: Sure, we can do that.

Twisty and Zev, get on the ride, and sit next to eachother.

Zev: So, you've seen this ride before?

Twisty: Yes, but that was back in my clown days. It will start off slow, then the speed is increased until the cars are almost in line with the top of the tower.

Zev: Okay, sounds like fun.

Twisty: Just hold on and you'll be fine.

As the ride begins, Zev holds on tight, to the front bar. The ride, starts off slow, starts going faster as they are lifted off the ground. As they swing around, Zev and Twisty scream with excitement. Both Zev and Twisty feeling like big kids. Both making up for lost experiences.

After the ride ends, they both get off and start looking for something else to do.

Twisty: So, having fun?

Zev: Yes, I am. As a child, I grew up in a box, so I never had any kind of fun.

Twisty: What is the box?

Zev: Exactly a boxed room, where I spent most of my life since I was a baby, being raised by holograms and being taught to only please my future husband.

Zev said the last part in anger.

Twisty: Never heard of such place. How awful.

Zev: Well, believe it or not, it was on a different world called B3K. It was called the Wife Bank. My sister, and I, both were abandoned there by our parents.

Twisty: That's terrible. How did you escape?

Zev: I was about to be married, but my groom called me a fat cow, so I punched him out. You see, I didn't always look like this. I was arrested, for failing my wifely duties, and sentensed to become a love slave. I got the body.

Twisty: Zev, I'm a gentleman. I would like you no matter what. Looks don't matter to me. My mama raised me to be a good person.

Zev: That is so sweet, Twisty.

At that moment, Twisty sees an empty tent, and a sign up front that reads "Clown Show Entrance".

Zev: What cha looking at, Twisty?

Twisty: A clown tent. An empty one. I have an idea.

Zev: Like what?

Twisty: I can perform again.

Twisty faces Zev and excitingly take her by the hands.

Twisty: Oh Zev, I wanna perform again, like old times. Being a clown, it's what I know, and it's what I am. Wanna watch me perform?

Zev: Sure. I would love to.

Twisty rushes into the tent, and opens up the bag of goodies before him. Immediatly, adults and their children start filling the tent, to watch the clown perform. Zev, never seeing a clown perform before, is just as excited as he is and stands in the front row.

Twisty, does his juggling with juggling pins, for starters. Then, he preceeds by telling jokes and making the kids laugh. Next, taking balloon animal requests and starts making different types of balloon shapes. Zev smiles, as she sees Twisty smile and laugh with the kids. From Twisty's point of view, he never thought, this day would come again. A day where he can perform again. His old school clowning techniques seemed to get everyone excited. Smiling and laughing, as she watches Twisty do a skit, she thinks "there's no way, that Twisty, is a killer. Just look at him. So happy and full of life."

After the show, Zev applaud with everyone else, and wait for Twisty to approach her.

Twisty: So, how was I? You looked, as if, you were enjoying it.

Zev: I had a blast. Twisty, you were great.

Twisty: My life-long ambition, to make people laugh, and to be loved all over again. It feels good.

Zev: Oh Twisty, where were you been, all my life?

Zev, nearly crying for joy, wanted to give Twisty a big hug. She's falling in love with him.

Twisty: How about, we try the Ferris Wheel next, then we go eat.

Zev: Sure. As long as I'm with you.

While on the Ferris Wheel, Twisty and Zev continue their discussion.

Twisty: Zev, you were crying earlier. What makes you so sad?

Zev: Not sad, Twisty, they are happy tears.

Twisty: (smiles) Aww, I touched you, haven't I? I never affected anyone, like this, emotionally.

Zev: There's something else. You are known for being the infamous killer clown of Jupiter. But I look at you, and see you laugh and enjoy yourself, so I don't see it.

Twisty: (exhales deeply) Once upon a time, I went down a dark path, cause I was bullied and rejected by many people. My hate for freaks, caused my attempt at suicide, which left me scarred and not myself.

Zev: (feeling a sense of reject) So, you really did kill five people and kidnapped two kids?

Twisty: I wasn't myself. I was dropped on my head, as a baby, and not right in the head. At that moment, I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought, I was saving the kids, from the mean freaks and parents.

Zev: You don't, wanna kill anyone, now?

Twisty: Of course not. I am a good person and I wanna continue to do good.

Zev: Well, then you should recognised for the good you did, and not the bad. People should know, that you were once a good person and that you have a name.

Twisty: Zev, I appreciate what you are saying, and you are very thoughtful and kind. But, I prefer the killer clown to be nameless and be left in the past. Waking up here, is where I want, a fresh start.

Zev: Oh Twisty, I feel something with you. Can you feel it?

Twisty: Other than your unconditional acceptance of me?

Zev nods and the tears of joy start flowing again. Twisty, takes his right had, and wipes the tear from her left cheak. But, he leaves his hand in place, as he pulls her closer to his face.

Twisty: Don't cry, dear Zev.

Zev: But you make me so happy, Twisty.

Twisty: It's Tova...Tova Carroll.

Zev smiles, just when he leans closer, and their lips touch. Zev, reaches up to cup his face, to deepen the kiss. During this moment, "I can't believe my eyes" by Gene Miller, plays in the background.

chapter three coming soon...


	3. Chapter 3

The continuation of Mannequin Twisty...

In the back of Edward Mordrake's limo. Mordrake and Dandy discuss terms.

Edward: Dandy, do you know the real reason, why I brought the clown here?

Dandy: Not really, other than to display it, as part of your personal collection.

Edward: That, and to honor your grandfather. To him, the clown was his inspiration, to start murdering others.

Dandy: And to be named after him, I feel honored.

Edward: Also, I have hopes, to bring him back to life.

Dandy: Say again? How can you do that?

Edward: He is not just a mannequin, it's a exact frozen replica of the clown itself. And in two days, I will use my power, to bring him back to life.

Dandy: At the presentation, you mean?

Edward: Yes, Dandy. That is my plan. In the meantime, we gotta make sure that nothing happens to that clown.

Dandy: Dually noted.

Back with Zev and Twisty, are leaving the carnival, just after they had their fill. Both are walking along the sidewalk and Twisty has his arms around her.

Twisty: Zev, I don't know about you, but all that excitement has made me tired.

Zev: Well, we can find a place to sleep.

In the next shot, Twisty and Zev are coming into a motel room. Zev, closes the door, after they both entered their room for the night. Twisty only notices, one big bed in the room, and looks over to Zev.

Twisty: Guess, we're sharing a bed, huh?

Zev: I refuse the idea of sleeping on the floor.

Twisty: Nonsense. This bed can fit the two of us.

Twisty says, as Zev approaches him, and surprisingly wraps her arms around him. The warmness of his body, and the silk fabric of his clown tunic, felt good against her skin.

Zev: I just wanna hold you all night. Is that weird?

Twisty: I wouldn't know. I never been, with anyone, like this.

Zev: Me neither.

Twisty: Then for us, tonight would be special.

Zev: Special?

Zev notices Twisty lowering his head, so she meets him half way for a kiss. They look back at eachother for a conclusion. Twisty, follows Zev's eyes over to the bed, and he gets her hint.

Twisty: Well, it looks comfortable.

Zev smiles and they both walk over to the bed and get on top of the covers. Twisty, not having a bed this comfortable in a while, exhales deeply as he relaxes against the firm mattress and fluffy pillows. Zev, laying on her side and facing Twisty, reaches out and starts playing with the last red ball on his tunic.

Zev: Are you comfortable?

Twisty: Very. I forgot, the last time, I slept in an actual bed.

Zev: It is nice.

Zev says, as she looks up at him, while her hand still fiddled with his red ball. To kiss him, she positions her upper body, to where she can reach his lips. For background music, "The power of love" by Celine Dion plays.

Zev: I like kissing you, Twisty.

Twisty: I like kissing you too.

Twisty compliments, right before they continue to kiss. This time, the kiss was deeper, and his lips part for her tongue. For him, her lips warm and her tongue wet and moist, is starting to give him a tingling in his stomach. Kind of like, when he would get excited about clowning, but different.

While in deep kiss, Zev's hands move passed his red ball and down between his legs. Placing a hand, over his crotch, she gives him a gently squeeze. The result, a moan escapes his mouth. Their lips part for a breather. Her hand still between his legs.

Zev: Does that feel good?

Twisty: It does feel good, obviously.

Zev, gives his balls another gentle squeeze, then starts stroking the area through the fabric of his clown pants. Twisty, laid back and moaned, as he felt himself getting more aroused. Zev, getting aroused, as she noticed his bulge getting bigger.

Twisty: (moans) Oh, Zev.

Zev positions herself on top of him, hands planted on his chest for support, and his hands on her hips. She moans, as Zev slightly rocks her hips and her pubic bone against his hard bulge.

Zev: (moans) Oh, Twisty. I want you inside me.

She moans in demand, before leaning forward to kiss him seductively.

Twisty: I will do my best.

Twisty says, under a strained moan. The strain of his manhood, against his the fabric of his trousers, aching for release. As she continues to grind against him, he takes the opportunity to reach up and grab a gandful of her breasts, making her moan. To give Twisty, better access, she pulls down her cleavage, exposing her bare breasts to him. She moans as Twisty gently squeezes them again.

Twisty: So, what do we do now?

Zev: Whatever feels right.

Twisty: What if I just want to hold you? We don't have to rush anything, tonight, cause we just met.

Zev: Sure. We got plenty of time.

Twisty: Are you disappointed?

Zev: A little, we should get to know eachother more, first.

Zev says, removing herself from being on top, to just getting under the covers and snuggling next to eachother.

Twisty: Good night, Zev.

Zev: Goodnight, Twisty.

Zev reaches for the nightstand, to turn off the light, then goes back to snuggling against Twisty.

The next morning, Zev awakens, and notices Twisty not in bed with her. She sits up, the moment she heard water running, and assumes he's in the shower. Excited, she rushes over to the bathroom, strips down to her bare skin, and tip toes into the bathroom, to surprise Twisty. She just couldn't wait, to see Twisty, out of his clown wear and make-up.

Side note: What would Twisty look like when he's not a clown? Actor John Carroll Lynch, of course.

Zev, seeing his shape through the shower curtain, she quietly steps in behind him and puts her arms around his pudgy midsection. He wasn't startled, but kinda acted like, he expected her to join him.

Zev: Morning, Tova.

Twisty: I knew you couldn't resist.

Zev: Resist what? What you look like without the clown make-up?

Twisty: And what I look like, without my clothes on, too. Honestly, it's only fair, since I saw you half naked last night.

Zev: Well, I'm completely naked now.

Zev releases her arms, from his waist, so he could turn around and face her. As he looks her up and down, her hands touch and stroke the hair on his chest. When she reaches up to touch his face, they look into eachother's eyes, before he lowers his face to kiss her

Twisty: Zev, are you in love with me?

Twisty asks, after he breaks the kiss.

Zev: I feel something deep and emotional, but last night, it felt like I am falling in love with you.

Twisty: That makes me feel good, just to hear that, Zev.

Twisty compliments, as she places her hands on his strong arms, as he lowers his head to kiss her again. The kiss deepens, as she opens her mouth, for his tongue. Twisty, lowers his hands, only to grab a handful of her ass and pull her body against his. Since he towers her, she could feel his manhood against her midsection. This feeling, for Zev, becomes arousing.

Zev: (moans) Oh, Twisty!

He is getting hard and Zev could feel it pressed against her skin. Hands stills gripped on her ass, he is able to pick her up and lift her up against the shower wall. Zev, is liking this feeling, as she kisses down his neck and whispers in his ear.

Zev: I want you inside me. Please, Twisty.

Zev begs. Twisty lifts her bottom a little higher, so he could slide himself inside her. For the first time in her life, she is completely filled. Twisty, sees her in pain, just before he broke her hymen.

Twisty: Are you okay?

Zev: I'm fine, Twisty. Keep going.

Twisty, could feel her inside muscles tighten around his shaft, as he penetrated her. The moist of her entrance, is something completely new and different, but feels so good. He pulls out and slowly thrusts in again. This continued, until they both reached climax, and eventually came.

A shot of them, coming out of the bathroom together, and drying off with a towel. Zev, gets dressed first, as Twisty sat nude at the edge of the bed.

Zev: Well, I'm getting hungry. How about you?

Twisty: A little bit.

Zev: I'm gonna get us some breakfast, while you're here getting dressed, so what do you like?

Twisty: Pancakes is fine. I really do like pancakes.

Zev: Okay. I'll be back.

After Zev leaves, Twisty dresses in his clown suit, and happens to see his mask on the dresser. He picks it up, walks over to the mirror, to put on. After putting it on, he returns to a mannequin state in seconds.

When Zev walks in with two plastic containers of breakfast, she sees Twisty standing in over by the mirror, dressed and wearing his clown mask.

Zev: Twisty, I'm back, and I got you pancakes.

No response from Twisty.

Zev: Twisty, are you okay?

Again, no response, so she becomes concerned and weary. She puts the food down, on the table, and approaches him.

Zev: Twisty, you're scaring me. Please say something.

As she got a closer look, she reached up to touch his face, which felt hardened like before he first woke up.

Zev: No, Twisty, this can't be.

Zev, starts sobbing and sinks to the floor.

Zev: No, not now. This can't be happening.

She looks up at the mannequin Twisty and continues to sob.

Zev: Twisty, please come back to me. I love you. Don't do this me. Come back.

After a few tears, she let's out a loud cluster lizard cry. On the table, where she also left the squawker, reaches for it and call for her crew.

Zev: Stan? Xev? Anyone there?

Kai answers.

Kai: Zev, where are you? Prince said, you were at the store, but you weren't here.

Zev: I'm at the Philly Motel, right next to the Fair, in room 203.

Kai: The mannequin is gone too. Do you have it?

Zev: Yes, and I'll tell you everything, once you, Xev and Stan get here.

Kai: We are on our way.

Zev cries again til the rest of the crew shows up and she let's them in, as she dries her eyes.

Xev: Zev, what happened. I could tell, you were upset, when you called for us.

Xev says, concerned, and hugging her sister.

Stanley: (confused) How did you get the mannequin here? It must weigh a lot.

Zev: His name, is Twisty the Clown. He came to life, we went to the fair, we ate, and came here last night. I swear.

Stan, rolling his eyes, and not believing the love sick-love slave and her desperate fantasy.

Stanley: Sounds like a desperate, love sick fantasy to me.

Xev: Stan, that was rude. Try and be more comforting.

Kai: Regardless of her story, Xev and Stan, we must get the mannequin back to Prince & Company before Prince notices it's missing.

Stanley: That will be a good idea.

Back at Prince & Company, Prince is walking through the lobby and is met with Mordrake and Dandy.

Prince: Mr Mordrake and Dandy, you are here early.

Edward: I'm here to check out my mannequin and the progress of the presentation.

Prince: For starters, you can see the statue. Right this way, gentlemen.

Mordrake and Dandy, follow Prince to the back of the store, where the clown mannequin was last seen, and Mordrake freaks out when he didn't see it in place. Dandy, immediatly, became furious and ready to hurt Prince.

Edward: Where is it? Where is my mannequin?

Dandy: Tell us, or I will hurt you. Not just hurt you, I will kill you.

Prince: Lighten up, Dandy. The mannequin has to be around somewhere.

At that moment, the Lexx crew shows up, with the mannequin on a trolley.

Stanley: Are we too late?

And as they entered the room, Mordrake, Dandy and Prince did not look happy at their timing.

Edward: (pointing to Stan) Where was he? Where did you take him?

Stanley: Relax, we just took him to the presentation room, so we would know, where to build around him.

Stanley lies, to cover for Zev, and waits for everyone else to buy into it.

Dandy: (to Stan) You're lucky, I don't kill you, and leave you here to rot.

Xev: (defending Stan) You're mean.

Dandy: I always get my way.

Xev: That will change, hopefully.

Prince interrupts Dandy and Xev.

Prince: (clears throat) Mr Mordrake and Dandy, would you like to see the rest of the store?

Edward: In a moment. At first, I wanna have a moment with my mannequin.

Everyone leaves the room, but Dandy is left and waiting outside for him. Mordrake, approaches the clown, and whispers to it.

Edward: Soon, clown, I will fulfil my end of the deal. Tomorrow, I will give you back your soul, so you can live again.

Out in the hallway, Xev and Zev talk about last night. Stan and Kai, have went off, to continue their work on the upcoming presentation.

Xev: Sis, what really happened, last night?

Zev: After you guys left, he came to life. I don't know how, but he did. We talked, we went to the Fair, rode on the Ferris Wheel, we even...you know, did it.

Xev: Well, how he become a statue again?

Zev: I don't know. This morning, we were in the shower, and I felt him. His skin was warm and full of life.

Xev: Isn't he a killer clown?

Zev: Yes, but he was having a bad day. He was a good person and still is. Xev, if you saw him last night, you would think differently about him. Saw him laughing, having a good time, perform as a clown, you could see that he isn't bad. If he as bad, as his background makes him out to be, then I wouldn't have fallen for him.

Xev: Fallen for him? You mean, you love him?

Zev: And now he's a statue. Guess, I have terrible luck with men, just like you once did.

Zev, started to cry, and Xev hugs her and gives her a shoulder to cry on.

Xev: You know what, Prince has us working on a presentation, for Mordrake's clown. would you like to help? It might help you take you mind of things.

Zev: Sure. That will be fine.

to be continued...


End file.
